starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop | klasse = Solar Sailer | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective | prijs = 35.700 Credits | lengte = 16.70 meter (zonder zeil) 105,16 meter (met zeil) | snelheid = 1.600 km/h | versnelling = 1000 G (met zeil) 30 G (Repulsors) | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.5 | bemanning = 1 FA-4 Pilot Droid | passagiers = 1 in cockpit 10 staand in het schip | vrachtcapaciteit = 240 kilogram | voorraad = 1 week | affiliatie = Count Dooku Geonosian | era = }} De Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop was een Solar Sailer gebruikt door Count Dooku als persoonlijk schip tijdens de Clone Wars. Het was een geschenk van de Stalgasin Hive van Poggle the Lesser. Bouw & Uitzicht Ongeveer tien jaar voor het uitbreken van de Clone Wars, ontmoette Dooku voor het eerst Poggle the Lesser. Als verzamelaar en connaisseur van antiquiteiten, verbaasde Dooku Poggle met zijn kennis over oude Geonosian zeilschepen. Om hun alliantie in de verf te zetten en Dooku tevreden te stellen liet Poggle the Lesser het Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective een speciale Solar Sailer maken. Dooku moest enkel nog voor het speciale zeil zorgen. Zonder het zeil leek de Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop op een gewone Geonosian Starfighter. Het schip was 16,76 meter lang in een ovalen vorm. Tussen twee uitsteeksels vooraan bevond zich de cockpit, een doorschijnende koepel waarin een FA-4 Pilot Droid plaatsnam naast Dooku. Net als alle andere Geonosian schepen was Dooku’s Solar Sailer uitgerust met talloze (84 precies) kleine Tractor Beams en Repulsorlift projectors waardoor het schip bijzonder wendbaar was. Zo kon het zich snel afstoten tegen objecten als asteroïden. Indien nodig kon de cockpit koepel worden vervangen door wapens en kon het schip van binnen uit worden bestuurd. De Solar Sailer was onbewapend maar Dooku kon indien nodig de kleine Tractor Beams en Repulsorlifts gebruiken om objecten in de baan van andere schepen te plaatsen of om wapens af te weren. Om het Dooku comfortabel te maken was het interieur mooi ingericht. Er was een bibliotheek aanwezig met kaarten van het universum, talloze databoeken en een Holonet ontvanger. Er was eveneens een privé-vertrek aanwezig in het schip met een Refresher Unit. Via een ladder kon men toegang krijgen tot de ingenieurssectie en consoles. Dooku verliet het schip via een intrekbare plank achteraan het schip. thumb|right|250px|Solar Sailer cockpit Het speciale zeil van het schip haalde Dooku van een antiekhandelaar uit de vergeten beschaving van de Gree in de Gree Enclave. Dit antieke zeil werd opgevouwen in de Solar Sailer maar eens het schip de atmosfeer had verlaten werd het zeil opengetrokken en kon het de Sailer voorstuwen aan normale Realspace snelheid. Het zeil kreeg kracht via Tachyon Streams en ultraviolet lasers in plaats van zonenergie. Eigenlijk was de term ‘Solar Sailer’ dus misleidend. Hierdoor moest de Sailer geen grote generatoren meevoeren al was het wel uitgerust met een Hyperdrive, Repulsorlifts en Sublight Engines indien het zeil beschadigd worden. Dit zeil was bijzonder groot en werd achteraan losgemaakt van het schip. Een ander voordeel van dit zeil was dat het schip hierdoor veel moeilijker was op te merken voor tegenstanders. Geschiedenis Op Geonosis stond Dooku’s Solar Sailer gestationeerd in zijn persoonlijke hangar. Na het duel tegen Yoda, vluchtte Dooku met zijn schip weg van Geonosis. Pogingen om het schip tegen te houden van Padmé en het GAR mislukten. Dooku bereikte Coruscant en bracht bij Darth Sidious het goede nieuws dat de Clone Wars begonnen waren. thumb|right|250px|Solar Sailer op Coruscant De Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop werd vernietigd tijdens de Battle of Coruscant aangezien Dooku het schip had gestationeerd aan boord van de Invisible Hand. Achter de schermen * De inspiratie voor de Solar Sailer kwam uit een ontwerp voor het Royal Starship van Amidala. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Ambush **Dooku Captured **Monster **Witches of the Mist **Escape from Kadavo **Crisis at the Heart **The Lost One **Sacrifice Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Solar Sailer in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Yachts category:Huppla Pasa Tisc category:Confederate Navy category:Sith Navy